The girl next door
by Mbartonlover
Summary: Marissa's family had decided to leave New York for Newport but Marissa doesnt want to leave her boyfriend James behind but when she meet Ryan in Newport, Will she end up with James or Ryan?
1. Chapter 1

Marissa, Julie and Jimmy have lived in New York all their life but Jimmy had

decided to leave New York for Newport because he was offered a good promotion

there so they have to move there but Marissa is not happy because she doesnt want

to leave all behind her friends and her boyfriend behind.

Marissa Cooper, 16, she doesnt want to leave her school and her boyfriend.

her boyfriend James told her he promises to visit and write letters and email her every

day. She knows she has to move to Newport with her parents because they are very

close.

Julie and Jimmy are happy to move away from New York because they have had enough

living in New York all their lives, they are looking forward for a new life together and they

know its going to be hard on their daughter Marissa, they hope they did right thing

They bought a new house in Newport that Marissa does'nt know about, they want to surprise her!

Ryan, Seth, Kirsten and Sandy are still living in the same house in Newport, nothing much has changed

they are all same.Ryan and Seth wonder who is moving in next door.

IN NY

At the airport

Jimmy: Hey Marissa, Julie the plane is ready, get on now

Marissa: okay, wait let me say bye to my boyfriend (turns to kiss James)

James: promise me you won't forget me, I will email and write letters everyday I promise

Marissa: I will do the same, I love you so much

James: I love you a million,

Marissa: its time for me to go now, I will miss you bye (walking away tearing not wanting him to see it)

James: Marissa wait, dont get a boyfriend there

Marissa (laughs): I wont , what about you?

James: Me too, I will never never never find a girl like you, you are mine!

Marissa: you are mine forever, I have to go good bye James

James (tears): love you Marissa good bye

Arrived at the Newport airport

Julie: are you okay Marissa (she saw her crying)

Marissa: I'm fine, its just I miss James and my friends

Julie: I know but James's will come to see you soon

Marissa: but I dont like not seeing him less like I use to, I want to see him everyday like in NY

Julie: I know its going to be hard being away from him but you can talk to him thru your computer everyday

seeing his face

Marissa: I guess so

Julie: you are going to be fine, you will see and you might make more friends here, you'll love Newport

Marissa (sighs): I hope so

Jimmy: here's the cab, put your bags in the back boot

Seth and Ryan were playing the playstation in Seth's bedroom.

Seth: last week our next door neighbours moved out and today someone new is moving in

Ryan: How do you know they are moving in today?

Seth: Mom told me this morning, she heard it from her friend who works with the real estate

Ryan: do you know who are going to move in?

Seth: No idea, I dont know but mom said its just a family from New York

Ryan: New York? wow its pretty long away, We are going to find out anyway

Seth: I hope they are a good family not a weird one

Ryan(laughs): lets get back to playing okay?

Seth: fine

after a few hours!

Marissa, Julie and Jimmy arrive at the new house

Marissa: wow, its a beautiful house

Jimmy: this is our real house

Marissa: What? you mean we own this house?

Jimmy: that's right are you happy?

Marissa: yeah, I'm happy how many bedrooms does it have?

Julie: I think 5 bedrooms, but you can pick which one you want

Marissa: Really? wow thanks mom and dad, that's amazing I cant wait to get inside

Jimmy: you both wait here, I have to go next door to get the keys to open the door

Julie: why next door whats wrong, I thought the real estate was suspose to give you the keys

Jimmy: real estate is closed on the weekend so she rang to tell me to get the keys from next door, a friend of her's lives next door, her name is Kirsten

Julie: oh, okay

Jimmy: wont be long, I will be right back okay

while Julie and Marissa are waiting

Jimmy runs up the drive way to the cohen's mansion and knocks on the door

Sandy opens the door to greet him

Jimmy: Hi I'm Jimmy, I live next door, you are?

Sandy: Sandy, nice to meet you Jimmy, you want to see Kirsten to get the keys right?

Jimmy: Yes please, my family is waiting over there

Sandy: Oh okay, wait here

Sandy Yells KIRSTEN KIRSTEN

Kirsten walks towards the front door

Kirsten: Hey, you must be Jimmy

Jimmy: that's right, you are Kirsten?

Kirsten nodded: nice to meet you Jimmy, hold on I will get the keys for you right now

Jimmy: thanks

Sandy: that's my wife, I have two sons upstairs playing with playstation

Jimmy(laughs): I have only a daughter

Kirsten walks back with the keys

Kirsten hands him the keys: here are the keys for your home

Jimmy: thank you very much and nice meeting you both I will introduce you both to my daughter and wife later ok?

Kirsten: I would love to meet your wife and daughter, welcome to the neighbourhood

Jimmy: thanks, I have get going now, my wife and daughter are waiting

Sandy and Kirsten: bye Jimmy

They watch him running down the driveway to his new house

Sandy turned to look at Kirsten then closed the door behind them

Sandy: what do you think of Jimmy?

Kirsten: he seems like a very lovely man

Sandy: I like him already, I'm thinking of inviting them over for dinner one day what do you think?

Kirsten: sounds great I want to get to know them more.

Sandy: Good,um I'm going to work in a min to get some paperwork I will be back here before dinner okay?

Kirsten: that's fine, I will be here and the boys too

Sandy kiss her forehead before he go to work

Jimmy ran back to his house with the keys

Julie: why did you take so long?

Jimmy: I was just talking to the nice neighbours next door

Julie: what do you think of them?

Jimmy: they are a nice and polite couple, they have two sons

Julie: they sound like a great family

Marissa interrupted them

Marissa(shout): Will you open the door now, I cant wait to see all rooms

Jimmy: all right (opened the door)

Marissa: wow, wow, wow, I cant believed the pool, its beautiful um where's the box? I mean where's my stuff?

Jimmy: the truck should be here very soon

Julie: Marissa, have you decided about the room you want

Marissa: yeah, I found a big one I want.

BEEP BEEP!

Julie: what's that?

Jimmy (shouts): the truck's here now

Julie and Marissa rushed out the front door and watched the truck arriving

Truck driver: there's a load of boxes here so where do you want all boxes put?

Jimmy: just leave it in lounge room thanks

Truck driver: no problems, (turned to another man with him) hey John, just put all the boxes in the lounge room okay?

John: okay


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reveiws and yes seth and Summer are still dating and Ryan is not dating at the moment

I'm sorry for not mentioning Summer earlier, I forgot about her

While Seth and Ryan are still playing until they heard a truck beep beep!!!

Ryan: what's that noise outside?

Seth: wait here (Seth stands up and looks out the window!), its a moving truck.

I can see two men carrying boxes, um wait a minute I can see a man and a woman

standing at the front door

Ryan: Are they old or young?

Seth: About the same age as mom and dad

Ryan: Do they have children?

Seth: Nope, I can't see the kids!

Ryan: Maybe they are inside the house, come on Seth stop staring at them, lets play now!

Seth: No I want to see them, I want to know if they have kids

Ryan (sighs): well, I'm going back to poolhouse bye Seth (walking away)

Seth: okay bye (still staring them not looking up at Ryan!)

Marissa's inside the house

Marissa: I dont like unpacking, that's boring stuff

Julie: if you're really tired, just leave them and we'll unpack tomorrow

Marissa: I wanna go for a swim to relax, my legs are killing me from the jetlag

Julie: you can go for a swim, I will join you soon okay?

Marissa: Fine mom see ya

Marissa went upstairs to get changed into her togs then walk's back downstairs to the pool in the backyard.

Seth still staring next door see's a girl walk outside right by the pool

Seth: OMG, she's so hot he whispers to himself

Seth runs down to the pool house and opens the door to see Ryan reading a book

Seth: guess what, they have a hot daughter, I saw her a bikini in their backyard, come on, go and have a look

Ryan (sighs): you're kidding right?

Seth: no I'm serious, go and have a look yourself

Ryan(glared at him):Fine I will come with you

they walk back to Seth's room and they saw her swimming in the pool but couldnt see her face

Seth: wow her body is umm.. nice, but I cant see her face, wait here I'm going to get the binocular

Seth running to get the binocular from the spare bedroom

Ryan: gimme me, let me see first

Seth: No me first I got the binocular (he looked over at her)

Ryan: what does she look like?

Seth: OMG, she's beautiful um like a model, blonde hair you gotta to see it yourself (seth hands him binocular!)

Ryan: WOW, she's so hot, I wonder if she has a boyfriend?

Seth: I dont care if she's got a boyfriend or not? I'm going over there to introduce myself, you wanna come?

Ryan: No not today, they just arrived not long ago and they're probably tired, remember you have Summer?

Seth: I know, I got Summer, But Hey whats wrong with having a new friend that happens to be a girl, I just want to let her know I'm a good neighbour,

are you coming with me?

Ryan (jealous): Nah, we'll meet them tomorrow ok can u keep your patience till then!!! (Laughs)

Seth: Yeah I guess!! (Laughs with)

At dinner with the Family!

Kirsten: Hey boys, Sandy and I were thinking of inviting our new neighbours for dinner sometime

Seth: Really? when did you talk to them?

Kirsten: No, I havent invited them yet

Seth: So you havent talked to them yet?

Kirsten: oh, Yeah I've talked to Jimmy but there's still his wife and daughter to meet,

Jimmy came around this arvo to get the keys

Ryan: Seth was staring at their daughter this afternoon thru his bedroom window

Sandy: Seth, I dont want our new neighbours to think you are stalker or something

Seth (blush): Umm.. my eye's slipped!

Sandy:I'm sure they did?

Ryan: Yeah, they did more then slip (Everyone cept Seth start laughing)

Seth: HA HA Ryan, you're so funny (sarcastically)

Ryan:He's even going to go introduce himself tomorrow

Sandy: Make sure you dont make a fool of yourself, son

Seth: I'm capable of not making a fool of myself

Kirsten: I'm sure you are!!

They now talk and eat their dinner!

Marissa comes back from swimming and they have a meal together, they chat a bit and

then go to bed early, cause they are worn out and tired from the flight and unpacking their stuff

Next morning...

Marissa had just finished unpacking her stuff and was throwing the empty boxes out the front when she saw a boy approaching her, he saw her too

Seth: Hi, I'm Seth, Seth Cohen, I live next door, I just wanted to introduce myself and welcome you and your parents to the neighbourhood

Marissa (blushes): thanks, Well I'm Marissa Cooper, did you want to meet my parents?

Seth: Yeah, that would be cool

Marissa (yells): MOM DAD!!!

Julie and Jimmy walk towards them

Marissa: this is Seth Cohen, this is my mom and dad, he lives next door, He just wanted to welcome us to the neighbourhood

Jimmy: that's nice of you! so are you Kirsten's son!?

Seth: Yep

Julie: Well it was nice meeting you but i think i will finish unpacking our boxes, Marissa, honey you can stay and talk, bye

Jimmy: I better go too nice meeting you Seth bye.

Seth: you too bye

Meanwhile Ryan's in Seth's bedroom watching at them thru the window

Seth: you from New York?

Marissa: Yeah, we just moved here because my dad got promoted but I miss my boyfriend, my school and of course my friends

Seth (shocked): your boyfriend? he um still in New York?

Marissa: Yeah he's still in New York, we're trying to stay in touch everyday um do you have a girlfriend?

Seth: yes, a girlfriend, yes, her name is Summer but I have a brother, his name is Ryan

Marissa: your brother, I want to meet him and your parents so I get to know you all

Seth: will do, do you want to meet them now?

Marissa: Um wait here, I'll have to ask my parents first

Seth watched her walking away, finally she came back

Marissa: my parents said fine but I have to be back in one hour is that okay?

Seth: one hour is fine, come on follow me

They walk to his house

Marissa: wow I love your house

Seth: thanks

Seth (yells) Mom and Dad I want you to meet the girl from next door

Sandy: Hi I'm Sandy,

Kirsen: And I'm Kirsten

Seth: this is Marissa

Kirsten: nice name, Would you like a drink?

Marissa: No thanks nice meeting you both

Sandy: where's Ryan? I want you to meet him too

Kirsten (Shouts): RYAN RYAN

Ryan heard his name So he walks down to the kitchen and see's Marissa

Sandy: this is Ryan my other son, this is the new girl Marissa she lives next door

Ryan (blushes):Hi, (Ryan puts his hand out and soon they to shake hands)

Marissa: Hi

Sandy: take a seat over there (pointed to a chair)

Marissa walks and sit on a couch,

Kirsten: tell me about yourself

Marissa; well, I'm 16 and an only daughter, I've lived in New York my whole life, I work part time at a hairdresser on the weekends, I have lot of friends

and well then there's my boyfriend James, God do I miss him

Sandy: wow, sounds like you're a busy girl, did you want to move here?

Marissa: I dont know, I have been here one day and i love it already and my dad's enjoying his new work, It's the friends and my boyfriend I'll miss the mostI (looks at her watch) um, I've got to go now because my parents are taking me out soon, but its been nice talking to you all.

Sandy/Kirsten: that's okay

Seth: Can I see you again tomorrow?

Marissa: sure why not?

Ryan (smiled): um, nice meeting you

Marissa: you too

Seth: great, I'll walk you out

Ryan was jealous watching Seth and Marissa walking together to the front door, he knew Seth had a girlfirend and he's not

happy with Seth hanging out with Marissa and not Summer

Seth: I'd bring Summer over but she's gone on holidays she should be back soon

Marissa: Yeah that would be awesome well cya tomorrow

Seth: see ya tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the reveiws!!!

Seth walked back into the family room after saying good bye to Marissa

Ryan (unhappy face) : are you going to see her again tomorrow?

Seth: Yes I am why? you jealous?

Ryan: I'm not jealous, I just dont want Marissa to think you like her more than you love Summer by

hanging out with her alot

Seth: I told Marissa I had a girlfriend but I think Summer would'nt mind me hanging out with Marissa,

It's just like showing her around Newport

Ryan: Oh, you like her? I mean more than a friend?

Seth: I like her as a friend besides she has a boyfriend, and I got Summer too, so do you like her?

Ryan: well when I'm with girls I dont usually get the feeling i like them but when i see Marissa,

I don't know i feel like i could connect with her

Seth: whoa you got feelings for her?

Ryan (embrassed): forget it (walking away from him)

Seth: Hmmm...

Jimmy, Julie and Marissa went out to a restuarant

Jimmy: How did you go with your new friends?

Marissa: good, they are nice people, I met Kirsten and her husband Sandy

Julie: You've both met our new neighbours n i have'nt?

Jimmy (laughs): you will meet them soon, Marissa do you like Seth?

Marissa: As a friend he's alright, remember that I have a boyfriend Dad,

besides he's got a girlfriend too

Jimmy: oh I did'nt know Seth had a girlfriend, I know its going to be hard with you and

James being apart for so long, Can you live

with that?

Marissa: look dad, we can always try doing this together but Seth is only a friend!

Julie: Does he have brother's or any sister's?

Marissa: one brother and no sister, I met his brother Ryan, he's also a nice guy

Jimmy: Ryan? interesting name does he have a girlfriend?

Marissa (shrugs):I dont know, look let's not discuss this here okay?

Jimmy/Julie: fine (continue eating)

After the restuarant, they went home and Marissa's parents went to bed except

Marissa who stayed up talking to James!

Marissa: guess what James? I like Newport, my parents bought a beautiful mansion,

my dad's very happy

with his work, Mum's looking for another job, I'm going to school in 2 more days and

I don't know if I could ever find friends like you guys!

James: listen, I'm sure you are going to make heaps of friends i mean look at you,

you're a beauiful and very friendly girl everyone will love you besides you got me,

tell the boys they can't have you.

Marissa (laughs): okay, I got two friends so far, they are from next door and their names

are Ryan and Seth, they are brothers

James interruped her!

James: boys?, no girl..I hope they are not chasing after you

Marissa: No they are not after me and they are just friends besides Seth's got a girlfriend

but I dont know about Ryan, I'm pretty sure he's got one , he's good-looking.

James (phew): good at least they've got girlfriends

Marissa: I'm going to school in the next 2 days to find more friends that are girls you happy?

hows your school?

James: nothing much without you, I feel alone at school but I still play with guys,

but you know some guys are making out

with girls but not me um. you know Katie, Stacey, Emily,and Lisa are organzing a party,

a farewell party for Stacey because Stacey is moving to New Zealand next week and well...

I was wondering if you wanted to come to the party with us,

I'm sure Stacey would be delighted to see you again before she goes.

Marissa: what next week? I did'nt know Stacey was moving to Nz why?

James: Stacey has found her real parents in NZ, she want's to spend time with them and

then after a year she will come back and return to her adopted parents.

Marissa: finally after two years she found her real parents that's good, I will try to make it,

If my parents let me! They probably will cause Stacey is one of my

best friends and I want to see you again

James: do you think you will be able to make it, I really do...I miss you, ...miss your kiss,

miss your hugs, miss your, you know?

Marissa: yeah same here, I will try but dont tell Stacy about it, I dont want her to know,

If my dad says yes, I want to surprise her

James: that's a great idea, I wont tell her!

Marissa: I will tell my dad but right now he's sleep, I will call you tomorrow with news, I must go now

James: okay take care, I love you sweetheart bye

Marissa: I love you too bye

she hangs up and sighs, thinking bout how much she misses all her friends and James,

she really want's to go, hoping her dad will let her go, will she go or not?

I will have to wait and see what he says she thought!!

Next Morning...

Seth (pretending to be sick): Ryan, you'll have to show Marissa around Newport

Ryan: I thought you were going with her what's wrong with you? (see's him put an ice pack on his head)

Seth: I got a bad headache, I dont want her to see me like this, can you please go with her

Ryan: I guess so, um Kirsten can I borrow your car I'm taking Marissa to show her around Newport

Kirsten: of course you can (she handed him car keys) be nice to her okay?

Ryan (smiled): I will thank you

Seth: Hey Ryan, when you get back you tell me everything okay?

Ryan: SETH I wont, good bye (walking away)

Seth sighs

Ryan was walking towards Marissa's front door, she thinks it's Seth

she opens the door

Marissa: Hello Seth, (she sees Ryan), oh oops, Hi Ryan I was expecting Seth, where is he?

They stare at each other and break out laughing

Ryan :Hi, Seth is not coming he has a bad headache, so I'm taking his place is that

okay with you?

Marissa:Yeah that's fine I hope he's allright, lets go now (they walk to his car)

Ryan opens the car door to let her into the passanger seat and walks around to sit in the driver's seat, they

drove to the pier, baitshop, diner, crabshack, newport group building, shopping mall and lifeguard stand

Ryan: that's it, that's all I can think of...what do you think of the places i showed you?

after stopping at the beach carpark they are still sitting in the car and talking each other

Marissa: wow, thank you for showing me all the places, I only went to one place a restuarant that

my parents took me to last night but you showed me more of the places around here

Ryan (laughs): I'm sure your parents will show you more later you have only been here for two days

Marissa: I know, one thing I have not seen yet

Ryan: What's that?

Marissa: The school i am going to in 2 days

Ryan: which school are you going to? (he's hoping she's going to the same school as him)

Marissa: my mom said something with Newport... um...I think newport harbor school

Ryan: that's my school, fanastic you, me and seth are going to the same school

Marissa: I think that's cool, do you like your school?

Ryan: Our school's okay, boring stuff you know, I mostly hang out with seth, summer, luke and holly

(Marissa thinks Holly must be his girlfriend)

Marissa: wow like a group gang, I do that in New York, I hang with James, Stacey, Lisa, Emily, Katie,

John and Peter everyday, they are all my best friends

Ryan: mmm you miss them?

Marissa looked up into his eyes and nodded with sad face

Marissa: I got a call from James last night he told me that my friend Stacey is moving to NZ soon

so everyone want's me to go back to New York for Stacey's farewell party next week, I havent told my dad yet!

Marissa doesnt know why she is talking openly to him about her life, James and her friends, she thinks she can trust him

Ryan: oh sorry to hear about your friend but I'm sure your dad will be happy to let you go because you and

Stacey have been friends for a long time

Marissa: I guess so, I will have to tell him tonight though

Marissa looks down and up again at him again

Marissa with a happy face: thanks for tipping, I feel good now

Ryan: well, its time to go home now, your mom is probably worried about you

Marissa: good idea, my mom always freak out when I'm late

They burst out laughing, they start heading home!

Arrvied at the Cohen's mansion

when Ryan's car got there, he ran around and opened the door to let her out and closed the door

Marissa: thank you for everything, it was so fun, I actually enjoyed myself

Ryan: I'm glad you had fun riding all day, maybe next time I'll take you more further than Newport

Marissa: you dont have to do this for me, but I had a good time.

Ryan: Well cya l8r

Marissa: oh okay thanks

Julie heard the car so she walked to the front door and saw them, she yelled out across her house to Ryan's house

Julie: Marissa thank god, you're about to miss dinner

Marissa (shout): MOM, this is Ryan and well.. Ryan this is my mom

Julie: Hi Ryan, pleased to meet you, excuse me I have to get back and check the oven Marissa, dont be long

Ryan: Hi, Nice to meet you

Marissa: Mom, I wont be long, (mom walking away)

Ryan: well you better go and I'm going inside now

Marissa: okay, thanks once again for everything, see ya later

Ryan: sure later (he's disappointed wanting to see her again tomorrow)

Marissa nodded with a smile, walking towards her home, Ryan watched her walk to her house until she finally got inside

he smiled to himself and was happy, he sighs, hoping not to see Seth once he's inside because of Seth's blabbing

Julie places three dinner plates on the table

Julie: did you have a good time with Ryan?

Marissa: yup, he showed me around newport, some places are interesting mmm

mom dad I have to talk to you both, James rang me last night asking me to go

New York for Stacey's farewell party, you remember her (Julie/Jimmy nodded), well she is moving

to New Zealand, so can I go please please

Jimmy (sighs): well I'll let you go but on one condition you are not staying at James's place, I want you to

stay at your grandma's, plus it's for next weekend only okay?

Marissa: why cant I stay at James's?

Jimmy: its because you are a girl and hes a boy, you know you both are too young to be sleeping

together, I dont trust you I almost caught you guy's

Marissa: I promise I wont do it again

Jimmy: no the answer is no, I mean it otherwise you are not going

Marissa (argues):FINE!! I will go to grandma's, happy now? walking off leaving unfinished dinner

Julie is about to go after her but Jimmy grabbed her arms

Jimmy: let her go, she will calm down

Julie sighs: okay

one hour later

Jimmy checked on her

Jimmy: Marissa, can we please talk?

Marissa (look up at him): fine

Jimmy: I dont like how we had to fight, I'm just worried you are too young to have sex what if you get

pregnant by accident sometimes the condoms dont work

Marissa: what about birth controls that is 99 percent safe, better than a condom

Jimmy: you really want have sex with James?

Marissa: I already had sex with him at his place

Jimmy: what? you had sex with him, when?

Marissa: just before we came here, can we not talk about it I'm already embrassed talking about sex with you

Jimmy: promise me you'll stay at grandmas, but umm about the sex I'll talk to your mom and see if we can take

you to the doctor to get some pills, to make sure its caution (he knew he's very soft on her)

Marissa (happy face): thank you I promise I'll stay at grandma's, I love you dad, you mean alot to me (she hugged him)

Jimmy (sighs):good, I'm going to buy a plane ticket for you tomorrow, you can fly out next week and I want

you go to the doctor with your mom about this okay?

There will be a HUGE cliffhanger in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews and another big thanks to Killer00 for giving me some ideas.

I did use your ideas but i dont want Marissa and Ryan together just yet but dont worry

they'll be together soon enough I'll write R/M fic mainly

At Marissa's New School!

Marissa and her mom sat down waiting outside her principal's office watching all the

students walking pass them, then principal called out "MARISSA COOPER"

Marissa turned and looked up at her new principal

Marissa: Im Marissa Cooper, this is my mom

Principal: pleasure to meet you both Marissa, come in and have a seat (beside Julie)

you are a new student here, I have read all your reports from New York, I asked your old school

to transfer all your reports and files here, lets have a look at it (reads her files) wow, your reports

are looking good and your grades are very positive, you are I think your ready to start here at Newport union high

Marissa: thank you mmm mrs ...?

Principal: oh sorry I forgot to tell you my name, my name is Jacqueline Whitmore, you can call me

Jan, um I'll get the office to give you the keys for your locker, and I'll get someone to show you around

the school

Julie: then its settled, pleased to meet you. um Marissa, I have to get going I dont want to be late

for my job interview, wish me luck

Marissa: okay good luck mom, um I can get home with someone, you dont have to worry about me

Jan: well I'm taking care of Marissa today

Julie: thank you Jan, Marissa see you home tonight (leans in and kisses her cheek) bye Marissa

Marissa (blushes): bye mom (julie walking away)

Marissa and Jan walking thru the crowds at the hall, Jan finds someone to show Marissa around

Jan: Hey Summer

Summer: Hey miss Whitmore

Jan: this is our new student, her name is Marissa Cooper, and Marissa this is Summer Roberts,

she will show you around like where all your classes are and where the toilets and stuff are.., please Summer

Summer (smiles at Marissa): Yeah I got some free time on my hands

Marissa (smiles back to Summer): hi Summer

Jan: That's great looks like you guys are friends already, Marissa if you have any problems or

any inquries just call into my office anytime you want okay?(Jan walking away)

Marissa nodded

Summer: Marissa, its lunch break now, did you bring lunch with you today?

Marissa: no I wanted to buy lunch here

Summer: good, come with me to the cafe, I've got to meet my boyfriend and I want

you to meet him

Marissa: I think I know who your boyfriend is Seth Cohen right?

Summer (surprised):Uhh...that's right, how do you know him?

Marissa: well, Seth has metioned your name alot and well when i heard Miss Whitmore say

your name I did'nt really think of it in any way but well what a lucky guess and well i know Seth because

I moved in right next door

Summer: really? WOW well he never mentions you but yes I'll probably see you when i come over to visit Seth

Marissa (laughs): Yeah I guess you will

Summer: I like you already um lets go and meet Seth

they walk into the cafe and see Seth waving at them, he was surprised to see Summer was with Marissa

and they walk over and sit down and see Ryan there too

Seth: I can see you already met Marissa

Summer: yeah, Mrs Whitmore asked me to take care of her and showed her around the school for today

Ryan: that's cool, um Marissa do you like this school?

Marissa: its okay but I have not got around it yet

Summer: you sure will love it when you get used to it

Marissa: I'm sure I will thanks

Ryan: have you talked to your parents about going to New York yet?

Marissa: yes I have talked with them and they said they will let me go and stay at my Grandma's

Ryan: I told you so!

Summer: what are you guys talking about?

Marissa: well, I moved here from New York and I'm going back next week for my friend's farewell party, and to

see my boyfriend

Summer: your boyfriend wow?

Marissa: yeah, I got a boyfriend

school bell rings and interrupts them

they sigh and they walk back to their classrooms

Marissa got home after Summer dropped her off after school, Marissa enters her house

and see's Jimmy smiling at her with her plane ticket

Jimmy: how was your first day at school?

Marissa: good, I made a friend, Summer

Jimmy: that's good, why dont you bring her over for dinner sometime

Marissa: I will, what are you holding in your hand?

Jiommy: I got your plane ticket for you, but you have to go one day earlier because the booking

was so full. So you'll have to take at day off school

Marissa: Yay, I can spend more time with my boyfriend and grandma and no school

Jimmy handed her the plane ticket and Marissa looked at the ticket and smiled to herself and then

looked up at Jimmy and hugged him tight

Marissa: thank you so much, I cant wait (running upstairs to get the cordless phone and call

James with the good news)

Jimmy looked up at her running up the stairs until she disppears

One week later

At the airport

Marissa waved to Jimmy, Julie, Seth, Ryan and Summer, they give her hugs and say their goodbye's

few hours later

James waits at her at the airport in New York

James saw her get out of the plane and runs to give her a big hug and leans in and kisses her on the

lips and then they walk out of the airport holding hands

James: I missed you so much, I'm so happy to see you again, you look more beautiful than ever

Marissa (blush): you look a bit different but you are still cute, I love you

James: I love you too (he leans in and kisses her on the lips) I'm taking you to your grandmas now

Marissa: yeah, I cant wait to see her too, you know my dad said I have to stay at my grandma's the whole

weekend I'm not allowed to stay at your place or a friends place

James: why not?

Marissa: um i made a promise to my dad, if I break the promise, he wont let me visit you ever again

sorry

James: nah, that's okay, but somehow we can make love

Marissa: yeah, I kinda of miss that

James: me too I cant wait till tomorrow night, lets go now

they arrived at her grandma's place and saw her grandma get out of house and call out to Marissa

Grandma: oh Marissa, you are so grown up, you look beautiful

Marissa: thanks, I missed you

Grandma: me too, hi James (she sees her behind James) come on in

Marissa: thank you for letting me stay at your place

Grandma: dont be silly, you are always welcome here anytime, when are you going to

Stacey's party?

Marissa: tomorrow night, I was supposed to be here tomorrow but the plane booking was so full

my dad booked me one day earlier so I can spend more time with you and James

Grandma: that's sweet of you, want anything to eat or drink?

James: no thanks I better go and let you two have more time together, Marissa I'll pick you up

at 7pm tomorrow night okay?

Marissa: yeah sure (James leans in and kisses her lips) James walking away

Grandma: I can see you and James look so happy with each other

Marissa: yeah I know, I'm lucky to have James

Grandma nodded and smiles at her.

Next night

Marissa wore a stunning red dresstight showing her body figure and black high heel shoes, her blonde

hair waving and wore so much make-up, making her look beautiful as ever.She goes outside and waits for James,

then James arrives and his jaws dropped and he stares at Marissa while she gets inside the car Marissa leans in

and kisses him on the lips (james snapped himself and smiled at her)

James: wow, you look so hot and mmm sexy

Marissa: thanks, you look really great

James: I'll make sure no guys steal you at the party

Marissa (smiled): you know I have eyes for you only

James: I know and me have eyes for you too (they burst out laughing)

they got out of the car and walk in together holding hands, They enter the house where the party is held

they look up and see their old friends, they all see Marissa and yell out to her

Stacey: OMG, Marissa you are here (leans in and hugs her tight)

Marissa: I missed you so much, I wanted to be here because like you know i wouldn't miss it for the world.

Stacey: yeah I know , god I cant believe you are here how's Newport?

Marissa: great, my mom got a new job, I started school and GOD did I miss you all.

Stacey: Marissa, I'm glad you made it, you look lovely

John interrupted them

John: Stacey, someone's on the phone and they want to speak to you

Stacey: excuse me I'll go get it, i'll catch up with you later okay?

Marissa: yeah sure

Marissa look around and saw James chatting with Lisa near the bar, she knew they were good friends,

no harm in that she thought herself

John: Marissa

Marissa: sorry John, um good to see you

John: you too, you look wow, ...

Katie interrupted them

Katie: Hi Marissa, Your back, Yay?

Marissa: yeah just for this weekend though

John leans in and whispers into her ear: bad time, I'll talk you later okay

Marissa nodded and with that John walking away

Katie: whats that?

Marissa: what?

Katie: what did John say?

Marissa:Oh he said good to have you back (she knew she was lying to Katie)

Katie nodded

Marissa bumped into Peter

Marissa: Hey Peter

Peter: your back (they hug)

Marissa: Yeah, I'm only staying for the weekend though

Peter: I wish you could stay longer than that but better than nothing aye?

Marissa: yeah, um I couldnt find James, one minute he was there the next he's gone

Peter: I saw him walking upstairs

Marissa: thanks I'll talk to you later

Peter: sure see you later

Marissa walks to the top of the stairs, she sighs and looks up to see three doors in the hall room,

she doesn't know which door James is in so she went to first door and opened it but there was nothing

there so she closed the door, she walks up to the second door, she opens it and enters and look

around still no sign of James so she walks back again and closes the door and walks up to third door,

that is the last door I'm sure he's in here, maybe he wanted to surprise me for sex she thought to herself,

so she opened the door and gasps and see's everything so she closes the door like nothing happened and runs

straight out the house, she then sit's on the step's crying, someone heard her cry and ran to her side and cuddled

her, it was John

John: what's happening?

Marissa: I should'nt be here, I want to go home now

John: why? please tell me

Marissa:(Not sure if she should tell him but does anyway) I saw...James and Lisa

John: what? what did you see?

Marissa: together in the bed upstairs

John: my god, Lisa and James?

Marissa nodded

John: I'm so sorry, you should'nt have to be here I'm taking you home now

they drove to Marissa's grandma's place and she wipes her tears before entering the house,

she doesnt want her grandma to see her like this,

Marissa: thank you for dropping me home John, can you please not tell James I decided to go home

tomorrow I cant handle this anymore I have to go home, can you tell Stacey sorry I left early without saying good bye

John: Dont worry, I'll tell Stacey, you need to relax, I cant beleive how he could do that to you I mean your coming back

and he was so excited to see you but now this, he ruined it

Marissa: please dont get angry with him, its not worth it because I'm going

back to Newport, he cant have me anymore

John: yeah but it was good to chat and good to see you again, um do you want me to drop you at the airport tomorrow?

Marissa: oh I forgot about that, could you do that? I mean my grandma cant drive anymore because her eyesight is blurred

and not allowed to drive

John: no its my pleasure, I'm offering

Marissa: sure why not, um see you tomorrow (she hugged him and kisses his cheek)

John smiled at her: yeah, you take care, bye

Back to Newport

Marissa saw Summer waiting for her at the airport

Marissa smiled at her and give her a big hug

Summer: you rang me last night you wanted me to pick you up here what's going on?

Marissa: it just that I realised I missed it here and i missed my mum and dad (trying to excuse herself)

Summer: what about your boyfriend? I thought you missed him?

Marissa: my boyfriend is good um lets go home now, i mean I'm pretty tired and I need to sleep

I wanted to ask my parents to pick me up but you know they are at work.

Summer nodded (she knew there's something wrong with her but didnt want to push her into it)

Summer arrives at the Cooper's driveway and Marissa got out of the car and walked around to the back boot to get

her two bags out of boot, she carried the bags to the front door, she left them and walked back to Summer

Marissa: thank you for taking me home

Summer: nah, its fine but you owe me one

Marissa (laughs): yeah whats that?

Summer: I dont know I'll have to think about it

Marissa: sure bye

Summer: bye driving off

Meanwhile

Ryan and Seth were talking outside in the front yard, they were about to leave for the

diner till they saw Marissa getting dropped off at her house!

Seth: why is Marissa home so early? she was suppose to be home in 3 days time, wasn't she?

Ryan (worried): I dont know, maybe theres something wrong with her

Seth: I'm going to find out I mean I'll ask Summer, maybe she know's something.

Ryan: Yeah and she's probably waiting for us right now at the diner

At the diner

Seth and Ryan sat down opposite Summer and started eating their lunch

Seth: I saw you drop Marissa home this morning, why did she come home early?

Summer: dunno, she rang and asked me to take her home because her parents were at work,

I wanted to stay with her to talk but she said no she'll be fine.

Seth: I thought Marissa would tell you why she has come home so early

Summer: nah, she would'nt say but I know something happened up in New York

Seth: Ryan, I think you should go and see Marissa, you are the one she always

want's to talk to

Ryan: me? no I dont think she want's to talk to me about her problems

Seth: yes she does, she talks to you openly about her life she totally trust's you

Summer: yeah Seth is right I have known her for only a few days and

you've known her for well... only a few more days then but I guess you have a better chance

Ryan: fine, leave me alone, I'll see her but not right now, she need to rest and sleep

Summer (giggle): great

Seth (clapping): I'm so happy you are going over there to give her comfort, hugs um maybe a kiss

Ryan (death glared at Seth): I'm not going to do that Seth, I'm there to talk and maybe give advice

Seth: but you told me you had feelings for her

Summer: what? Ryan is in love with Marissa

Seth (happy face): yeah, he admitted it to me

Summer: Ryan, is that true?

Ryan glared at them then sighed

Ryan: Look I dont care what you think about me but I'm not going to ruin Marissa and my friendship

okay (walking away)

Seth: see he's brooding, he likes her (Summer slapped his arms) ow, what was that for?

Summer: just leave them alone for a minute

Seth: Whatever!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Julie and Jimmy got home from their work and they didn't know

Marissa was at home early, they went upstairs to get changed when they

heard Marissa crying in her bedroom, they were surprised and thought it was their daughter,

they opened the bedroom door and saw her crying laying on her bed

Julie rushed to her side: Marissa what happened? why are you home early?

Marissa: nothing

Jimmy: I know something's wrong and I know you dont want to tell us but please Marissa we need to know

Marissa: I cant I dont feel like talking right now

Jimmy: is it James? that you are upset about

Marissa: look dad, just leave me alone

Julie: I'm not leaving until you tell me now

Marissa: not today, when I'm ready I will tell you okay just go please

Julie and Jimmy sigh and gave up so they walked towards the door and closed it behind them.

Marissa still continued crying, got up and walk toward to her bathroom and close the door,

she opened the bathroom cupboard and took the full bottle of vodak and drank all of it

she warily walked back to her bed and fell over, landing on her back on the floor and laughing

and giggling to herself, that make her dad wake up and he went to check on her again

Jimmy: do you know what time is it? (he bent down and help her get up)

Marissa (giggle with shout): get your hands off me

Jimmy: I can smell your vodak, you looked like your wasted

Marissa (laughter): me wasted (giggles) so what?

Jimmy: we have been worried about you, dont make yourself feel worse

Marissa: dont you start

Jimmy: listen Marissa, lets get you to bed now and we are going to have a good talk about this tomorrow

Marissa (giggles): dont be like that dad, lets have a drink (showing him the empty bottle) cheers

Jimmy: I think you've had enough,(took bottle off her) please lets go to bed NOW

Marissa (chuckles):FINE I dont need your help (she got up and walked to her bed and laid down)

Jimmy watched her laughing and giggling to herself until she fell asleep he knew she was drunk and

the bottle make her go funny and crazy till she blacked out then he went back to his bed and sighs

Next day

Seth was making some breakfast while Ryan came in and looked over to see what Seth's doing in the kitchen

Ryan: what are you making?

Seth: pancakes, you want one?

Ryan: two please, you look so tired (Ryan sees Seth yawn to himself)

Seth: I couldnt sleep last night because I heard Marissa and Jimmy had argueing

Ryan: what about?

Seth (shrugs): I dont know what they were talking about but they were shouting at each other

but I think its about time you should go and see her today

Ryan: okay, I will go over there after breakfast

After breakfast

Ryan was worried about facing to Marissa for the first time since she was back as he knew there's something is wrong

with her, but he want to be there for support her and friendly advice, he was standing at her doorstep and start to

**Knock knock**

Jimmy opened the door and swung to see Ryan standing in front of him

Jimmy: hey you are mmm

Ryan: Ryan, Seth's brother

Jimmy: Ryan? I have always want to meet you as I heard alot about you

Ryan: really? (shake his hand to Jimmy's hand)

Jimmy: yeah, are you here to see Marissa?

Ryan: I actually want to see her that I heard she's back early

Jimmy: well, I dont think today is a really good time to see her

Ryan: what's wrong with her?

Jimmy looked at Ryan's worried looks and sigh

Jimmy: she's not herself at the moment, last night she was totally drunk and laughing and crying at herself almost all night

she wont tell me or mom what's going on so I call her grandma in New York where she was staying and her grandma

didnt know that something is wrong until she got home I mean her grandma thought she was so happy before and now look

at this

Ryan: if she's bothering you,I know this is not a good time but I would like to see her and talk to her, we have been hanging

out for sometimes, maybe she want is company..

Jimmy interrupted him

Jimmy: I hope you might talk into her about the problems that we cant

Ryan: thanks

Jimmy: come in, I'll show you where's Marissa's bedroom are

They walked up the stairs and walked to the where Marissa's bedroom was, Jimmy stood and told Ryan go in, and leave him

standing alone outside of her bedroom and then Ryan knocking on the door but no answer heard from inside so he opened the door and saw

Marissa's sleepy in her bed, he got inside and closed the door and walked to her bed and sit on the bed beside Marissa, he

lent over and whisper into her ear softly Marissa Marissa, and she was slowly opened her eyes and saw Ryan with her eyes in her

bedroom and she looking around to see if someone else was there but only ryan alone in her room

Marissa:Ryan, what are you doing here? alone?

Ryan: yeah but I need to talk to you about this

Marissa: about what?

Ryan: you havent been yourself, you're drinking and crying, please tell me what's going on?

Marissa: why do you care?

Ryan: we all are care about you, we've been worried about you with drinking and trying to hurt yourself, um I care about you

I mean I'm your friend (he realised he doesnt want to tell her how he feel right now until this solves fixed first) remember that

Marissa(looked into his worried looks eyes): okay but please dont say to anyone about this, (she was suprised she's telling this

boy she hardly knew him but feel like she trust him anyways) my boyfriend..um was my boyfriend now was slept with one of my

best friend at Stacey's party,I was looking for James but didnt find him until his friend told me he was upstairs and then

I saw them slept nude together in the bed. James doesnt know I saw them together, I fled and went home but I want to come home

here to be withmy family I feel comfortable and not ready to face James (burst out crying)

Ryan: I'm so sorry that you have to find this out with your eyes but James's not worth it

Marissa(sobs): I dont understand why he cheated on me, I thought he was happy to see me and we are meant to be together, I love him and

I thought he love me

Ryan put his arm around her shoulder to cuddle her (he feel sparkled through his body and smiled at himself and hope Marissa feel the same)

Ryan: dont be too hard on yourself, look at me (Marissa looked up at him), you are so beautiful girl that I've ever seen, I dont

want to see your waste in your life, you have plenty to live on and I want to see your smile back again, can you live like that?

Marissa: thank you Ryan for your advice and some other nice things you said to me but I feel like I'm an idiot

Ryan: your is not an idiot, its James lets forget about him for a while, how about you and I go down to the diner for lunch, you feel like up to?

Marissa: yeah, that's sound cool, lets me get changed first and fixed up my face, I will meet you downstairs in a minute okay?

Ryan: sure (walking away)

Ryan walking downstairs and bumped into Jimmy again on the way to front door

Ryan: oh I'm sorry, I didnt see you

Jimmy: nah,that's okay, how is Marissa's taking?

Ryan: good, I'm taking her down to diner for lunch, I hope she'll feel much better after this

Jimmy: do you mind telling me what's wrong with her?

Ryan: I cant because I made a promise not to say anything but I think you better to hear it from her, she'll tell you when she's ready

Jimmy: okay, no pressure thank you for making her happy again

Ryan see over Marissa coming downstairs and Jimmy noticed his eyes and followed his eyes and turned around and saw her, he smiled

at her and she smiled back at him

Jimmy: how are you feeling, Marissa?

Marissa(shrugs):mmm its okay

Jimmy: we still have to talk about this later

Marissa: sure, Ryan you ready? (trying to excused herself)

Ryan: yeah

they walked out of the door and on the way over to Ryan's car

Ryan stopped at her: you look wow, and remember that if you need talk, you can talk to me or call me anytime okay?

Marissa: thank you I'll keep it in mind (I'm starting to like this guy more and more)

Ryan(smiled at her): good

they jump in Ryan's car and heading down to the Diner now


End file.
